Singing in the rain umbrella songfic
by alasencadenadaslira
Summary: Shaoran Li es un famoso cantante, y su novia es Sakura Kinomoto, tienen una pelea y Shaoran no sabe como reconciliarse, ¿Será que un día lluvioso y una canción los unirá más que nunca?


Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor le pertenece a CLAMP

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Umbrella/singing in the rain Video con la canción y la traducción: **.com/watch?v=R7SX5yZ_ltA**

Mi nombre es Shaoran Li, soy el famoso cantante del grupo Darkwolf.

Soy de China, me mude a Japón a los diez años, donde conocí a mi mejor amiga ya ahora novia, Sakura Kinomoto.

Sakura es una chica dulce, pura e inocente. Es lo que todo chico podría desear.

Todo empezó cuando solo éramos un grupo principiante, con mis dos mejores amigos, Eriol y Yamasaki. Yamasaki era el baterista, Eriol el piano eléctrico, y yo tocaba la guitarra y cantaba.

Para nosotros era solo un mero pasatiempo, solo por diversión. Hasta que tocando en un club el famoso productor Clow nos quiso contratar, y nosotros no pudimos rechazar la oferta.

Yo en ese entonces aun no le decía lo que sentía a Sakura, hasta que un día me arme de valor y se lo dije, me sorprendí bastante cuando ella me correspondió.

Claramente nos hicimos novios, luego Eriol y Yamasaki se hicieron novios de un par de fans, Chiharu y Mei Ling, me sorprendí cuando resulto ser que mi propia prima era una fan de nuestro grupo, y más aun cuando se hizo novio de Eriol, pero bueno, si así lo quiso el destino que así sea.

Todo eso pasó a los dieciséis años, ahora teníamos veinte y seguíamos siendo famosos.

Yo ahora caminaba bajo la lluvia, triste, ya que hacia una semana había tenido una pelea con Sakura.

Flash Back

¡Me puedes explicar que es esto!—le grite a Sakura, enseñándole una foto donde aparecía ella abrazada aun muchacho de cabello gris, ella abrió la boca tratando decir algo, pero no le deje— ¡Es increíble Sakura! ¡Jamás me hubiera esperado esto de ti! Siempre fuiste dulce y pura, pero veo que con los años has cambiado y...

¡Ese chico es mi primo de Europa, Shaoran!—grito Sakura a todo pulmón con llorando— ¡No puedo creerlo Shaoran! ¿Después de todos estos años, eres capaz de tener tan poca confianza en mi que le haces caso a una foto de una paparazzi?—pregunto ella llorando mas fuerte.

Sakura, yo—trate de auricular palabra, me sentía un completo idiota.

¡Vete Shaoran! ¡No quiero verte mas nunca en mi vida!—me corrió Sakura de su apartamento.

Fin del Flash Back

Luego de eso trate de disculparme con ella, pero no respondía mis llamadas.

Ahora caminaba bajo la lluvia son saber que hacer para disculparme, deseando que Sakura me perdonara por mi estupidez.

No quería que lo nuestro se terminara, no podría soportar perder a mi amado ángel, la amaba demasiado.

Pensaba en esto mientras caminaba en el parque del pingüino.

Cuando vi a una chica de vestido rosado con paraguas a unos pocos metros, podría reconocer esa cabellera castaña en cualquier parte, era Sakura.

¡Sakura!—grito yo corriendo hasta ella. Sakura se gira y me mira sorprendida—antes de que te vayas, quiero disculparme—me acerco un poco más a ella—no es que desconfié de ti, lo que pasa es que ya sabes lo celoso que soy, además siempre he estado aterrado con la idea de perderte.

OH Shaoran—Sakura me abraza—debí suponer que te pondrías celoso, siempre has sido así—soltó una pequeña risita—y no tienes porque temer a perderte, jamás te dejaría, mi pequeño lobo—puso su cabeza en mi hombro y comenzamos a bailar.

Estaba feliz, creo que la última vez que estuve así de feliz fue cuando Sakura acepto ser mi novia.

Seguíamos bailando bajo la lluvia, con Sakura aun sosteniendo el paraguas, y ella empieza a cantar.

Quienes cantan:

_Sakura_

Shaoran

_Sakura y Shaoran_

_Tuviste mi corazón_

_Y nunca estaremos separados_

_Pero seguirás siendo mi estrella _

_Cariño, porque en la oscuridad _

_No puedes ver carros brillantes _

_Y es ahí cuando mi necesitas_

_Siempre voy a compartir contigo_

_Porque yo_

Estoy cantando bajo la lluvia

Sólo cantando bajo la lluvia

¡Qué glorioso sentimiento!

Y soy feliz de nuevo 

Me rió de las nubes

Tan oscuras, en los cielos

Sólo cantando

Cantando bajo la lluvia

_Puedes estar bajo mi paraguas _

_Bajo mi paraguas X3_

_Estas cosas lujosas, nunca estarán de por medio_

_Eres parte de mí ser, de aquí al infinito _

_Cuando la guerra a tomado su parte_

_Cuando el mundo a repartido sus cartas_

_Si la mano es dura, juntos repararemos tu corazón_

_Porque yo_

Estoy cantando bajo la lluvia

Sólo cantando bajo la lluvia

¡Qué glorioso sentimiento!

Y soy feliz de nuevo 

Me rió de las nubes

Tan oscuras, en los cielos

Sólo cantando

Cantando bajo la lluvia

_Puedes estar bajo mi paraguas _

_Bajo mi paraguas X3_

_Está lloviendo_

_Ohh cariño está lloviendo _

_Cariño ven a mí _

_Ven a mí_

_Ohh cariño está lloviendo _

_Cariño ven a mí _

_Ven a mí_

Estoy cantando bajo la lluvia

Sólo cantando bajo la lluvia

¡Qué glorioso sentimiento!

Y soy feliz de nuevo

Me rió de las nubes

Tan oscuras, en los cielos

El sol está en mí corazón

Y estoy listo para el amor 

Terminamos de cantar, Sakura respiraba agitadamente con las mejillas sonrosadas, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a cantar, y ahí me di cuenta de que era el momento.

Me arrodillo frente a ella y saco una cajita de terciopelo negro.

—Sakura, se que hemos tenido nuestras peleas y problemas, te amo desde hace mucho, y estoy dispuesto a dejar mi carrera para estar junto, ya me canse de que los paparazzis de acosen y que por las grabaciones y conciertos casi no podamos vernos. Así que quiero preguntarte Sakura ¿te casarías conmigo?—digo yo abriendo la caja dejando ver un precioso anillo de diamante.

¡Si!—contesto Sakura feliz abalanzándose en mis brazos— ¡si y mil veces si!

Ambos reímos con alegría mientras la lluvia amaina y se forma un arco iris.

10 años después

Después de la boda y de mi renuncia, Sakura y yo nos mudamos a las afueras de Tomoeda, en una pequeña pero acogedora casita de campo.

Teníamos dos preciosos hijos, Hien y Suiren Li, ambos tenían 8 años puesto que eran gemelos.

Ambos recientemente habían formado una banda, Hien tocaba la guitarra y Suiren cantaba, decían que algún día se volverían tan famosos como yo.

Sakura y yo apoyábamos su decisión y los animábamos, ya que a pesar de que yo había renunciado a la música para estar con su madre, no dejaría que ellos no cumplieran sus sueños.

Ni Sakura y yo trabajamos, aunque hayan pasado varios años, los discos que grabe aun se seguían vendiendo, dándonos así un techo donde vivir.

Sin embargo, la canción más vendida y solicitada, era la que grabe con Sakura antes de mi retiro, la misma que cantamos bajo la lluvia cuando le pedí matrimonio.

_**Fin**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo comenzó cuando revisaba todos los mensajes que me habían dejado en mis historias, cuando se me ocurrió hacer un nuevo one-shot de sakura card captor. Pensando en que podía ser puse una de mis canciones favoritas, que es singing in the rain/umbrella de Glee, y fue cuando se me ocurrió utilizar esa canción.

Se que la pareja de EriolxMei Ling no tiene sentido, pero a mi me gusta, pienso que podrían estar juntos.

Lira.

¡Dejen reviews!


End file.
